Technical Field
The present application generally relates to mobile communication and, more particularly, relates to a special purpose mobile communication terminal, system and method.
Description of Related Art
With rapid development of electronics and communication technology, mobile communication technology has become increasingly popular and incredibly facilitates people's daily life. However, in some special situations, for instance, in a nuclear power plant, according to safety management regulations, mobile communication terminals which transmit wireless signals (e.g. personal handy-phone system (PHS) and mobile phone) are not allowed to be brought into the nuclear power plant. The mobile communication terminals which can transmit and receive wireless signals are bidirectional communication terminals which can cause electromagnetic interference on primary nuclear instruments, secondary protection instruments and DCS systems.
In order to avoid electromagnetic interference, most nuclear power plants adopt paging systems. However, due to outdated technology and simple function, paging systems can hardly meet the actual requirements of wireless communication in the nuclear power plants.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a special purpose mobile communication terminal, system and method.